Douce comédie
by God's Tears
Summary: C'est juste l'affaire de trois semaines. Et puis, ça ne doit être si compliqué que ça de jouer un rôle.
1. I

C'est reparti pour une nouvelle fiction – même si je sais que j'en ai d'autres à finir, oui, oui –.

Les chapitres seront à peu près de la même taille que celui-ci et je pense que le nombre sera similaire à **Shower Time**. Le rating **M** est là pour une raison, vous vous doutez de laquelle. Concernant le rythme de publication… je ne vais pas trop m'attarder sur ce détail – ça évite les menaces de mort si je ne les tiens pas –. Mis à part ces quelques détails, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, avant de vous dire à bientôt.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

« Pardon ? »

Il s'humidifie les lèvres et se penche en avant. Ses coudes se posent sur ses cuisses et ses mains se lient, ses doigts s'entrelaçant. Il baisse un peu la tête, se racle la gorge puis lève les yeux vers elle. Implorant et une légère moue peinte sur sa bouche parfaite, il est clair qu'il est en train d'utiliser tous ses atouts pour qu'elle craque.

Assise en face de lui, Erza se raidit. Sa jambe droite passe au dessus de la gauche et elle croise les bras, comme pour tenter de résister – chose inutile, malheureusement –. Il a été assez malin pour choisir un lieu public qu'elle apprécie, un petit café rétro où ils y servent de délicieuses infusions et des pâtisseries succulentes. Le charme de l'endroit est indéniable. Elle lui en veut pour ce côté calculateur qu'il lui arrive de posséder – parce que c'est déloyal –.

D'un soupir, elle replace une mèche écarlate derrière son oreille. Gerald se redresse un peu et elle aperçoit la commissure de ses lèvres qui frétille. La seconde qui suit, il ne se retient pas de sourire.

« Alors c'est oui ? » lance-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir.

Sa proposition – dite avec un ton désinvolte pendant qu'il prenait une gorgée de son café – n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle approuve et ça, pour de multiples raisons. La première est très simple.

« Je doute que Simon accepte que je m'absente pendant trois semaines avec toi.

\- Pourquoi pas ? On peut dire que c'est pour un voyage.

\- Je refuse de lui mentir. C'est mal et tu le sais.

\- Il n'est pas non plus obligé de savoir le moindre de tes agissements, grogne le jeune homme. Et, techniquement, ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge.

\- Simon n'en reste pas moins mon compagnon je te rappelle. »

Il plisse les yeux et se penche en arrière pour s'appuyer contre le dossier du fauteuil. Leur discussion n'est pas interrompue par des bruits indésirables – ils sont installés sous une arche, près de la fenêtre qui donne une vue de la place centrale de la ville –. Elle prend sa tasse encore fumante qu'elle porte à ses lèvres, ferme les yeux sous la somptueuse saveur explosant dans sa bouche, puis les rouvre pour regarder son ami.

« Mais quelle idée tu as eu, aussi, de déclarer avoir une fiancée.

\- J'ai paniqué, c'est tout. »

Gerald mordille l'ongle de son pouce en fixant le talon de sa botte. Elle sent son regard glisser sur son mollet puis sa cuisse, légèrement cachée par la jupe plissée qu'elle porte pour cette petite sortie imprévue, pour enfin remonter sur son buste recouvert d'un col roulé moulant. Son inspection finie, il émet un nouveau grognement en levant ses yeux d'un verts émeraude au plafond.

« Tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de jouer ce rôle ?

\- Non. Ça, ce n'est vraiment pas possible. »

Haussement de sourcil – le droit –.

« Je t'ai dit, j'ai paniqué et… et j'ai sorti ta description. »

Tout son corps est gelé.

« Avant que tu me poses la question, je ne peux pas avouer que c'est un mensonge. Si je fais ça, je vais me retrouver avec un tas de rendez-vous ou, pire encore, un mariage forcé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'entraîner dans cette histoire mais… Erza, c'est juste pour trois semaines. Avec de la chance ce sera même moins !

\- Ils vont forcément découvrir un jour ou l'autre que tu as menti.

\- Et si tu me laissais le côté stratégie, hein ?

\- C'est sûr que tu es un merveilleux stratège pour avoir balancé sous la pression que tu es fiancé. Excuse-moi de ne pas être convaincue par ton… intelligence. »

La situation est délicate. Erza n'a aucune envie que Gerald soit embarqué dans un cauchemar familial mais être avec lui pendant trois semaines ? C'est long et elle doute que jouer la comédie sans trop se mouiller soit faisable. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle peut dire à Simon ? Qu'elle s'en va un peu pour être la fausse fiancée d'un bon ami ? Oui, oui, ce même ami pour qui elle a eu le béguin durant une majeure partie de sa scolarité.

« Je suis censé partir demain, dans l'après-midi. »

Les yeux de chien battu, le retour. Cette fois, bien plus suppliants. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il lui implore depuis même pas trente minutes ?

« Je ferai _absolument tout_ ce que tu veux.

\- Comme effacer toutes les photos en traître que tu as osé prendre ?

\- Toutes ?, répète-t-il.

\- _Toutes_. »

Sa déception est palpable. Pourtant il hoche la tête, avec un air de plus en plus satisfait.

« Alors on se voit demain. Viens directement chez moi et tu n'es pas obligée de remplir beaucoup de valises. »

Il se lève et prend son manteau noir dans la main – tout ça après avoir tranquillement fini son café –. Erza l'observe faire, essayant de combattre ce sentiment de s'être faite avoir. Chose difficile, surtout avec cette aura victorieuse qui émane de lui.

C'est donc plus tard, en entrant la clef dans la serrure de son appartement, qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle aurait _peut-être_ dû négocier quelque chose de mieux, surtout en pensant à la future discussion qu'elle allait avoir avec Simon.


	2. II

**Cheschire-Kaat :** Ravie de savoir que ce début d'histoire te plaît !

 **Lilo :** On dirait que beaucoup de personnes ont grincé des dents en lisant que j'ai mis Erza avec Simon. Et je profite pour te remercier de tous les commentaires que tu as posté sur mes autres écrits. :)

 **vona-Elisha :** Oh, moi aussi j'ai eu des envies de meurtre… et je ne vais te juger, je fais pareille. :')

 **Guest 1 :** Ma foi je vais bien et toi ? Ça fait longtemps ! Et je vois que tu ne supportes toujours pas de les savoir ensemble ahah.

 **Maddie :** Hum… je me tâte… est-ce que je vais changer ça ou pas…

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Ses mains sont grandes et chaudes. Simon les a posé sur ses bras, près de ses épaules où il dépose un doux baiser. Bientôt, il l'enlace et la garde dans une étreinte protectrice, tandis que le couteau qu'elle tient tranche les poivrons. Le bruit de l'incision l'aide à se détendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose l'ustensile de cuisine pour se retourner et faire face à son compagnon.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ?, demande Erza en prenant son visage en coupe.

\- L'entraînement des nouveaux s'est bien déroulé, oui.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- Un peu. J'avais hâte de rentrer et de te revoir. »

La rouquine esquisse un tendre sourire et embrasse du bout des lèvres son amant. Ses doigts caressent sa nuque puis remontent dans ses cheveux bruns. Ses yeux sont sombres mais elle parvient à y déceler une pointe d'agacement, mêlée à de prochaines longues excuses. Alors elle s'écarte légèrement, ses fesses touchent le comptoir et elle le repousse à bout de bras – lui annoncer qu'elle part pendant trois semaines avec Gerald va devoir attendre –.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Simon semble d'abord surpris. Il a haussé les sourcils et sa bouche s'est entrouverte. Il se met finalement mordre sa lèvre inférieure et à devenir tendu. Pour le rassurer, Erza dessine tendrement le contour de sa mâchoire – un geste simple, censé être rempli d'affection mais qui paraît si vide à ses yeux, depuis quelques temps –.

« J'ai un voyage d'affaire qui va durer un mois. »

Son cœur rate un battement – mais contrairement aux autres fois où il lui a annoncé un déplacement, ce n'est pas sous la déception que le rythme s'est modifié mais plutôt sur quelque chose où elle en est presque… _satisfaite_ –. Elle secoue un peu sa tête de gauche à droite, rapidement, comme pour chasser cette étrange impression et se concentrer sur les paroles du garçon.

Sauf qu'elle n'y arrive pas.

Elle n'y arrive pas parce que son esprit vagabonde et lui fait imaginer son séjour secret d'une manière qui ne ressemble pas à une personne censée être engagée dans une relation. Alors ce n'est plus jouer un rôle mais être réellement la fiancée de Gerald, de se fondre entièrement dans cette comédie pour en profiter pleinement et-

 _Et puis encore ?!_

Mais à quoi elle pense ? Elle est en couple avec Simon depuis quatre ans et elle l'aime – elle tient à lui, désire le voir heureux et le combler, souhaite que son quotidien soit toujours harmonieux – alors pourquoi envisage-t-elle de telles choses ? C'est complètement absurde, elle doit juste être toujours autant étonnée par la proposition de son ami. Elle ne voit que cette solution.

« Erza ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Bien sûr. Un mois sans lui – une manière d'éviter de lui dire où elle va se trouver les futures semaines –, un risque pour que son travail le garde plus longtemps, la petite tristesse qu'il éprouve parce qu'il désire passer du temps avec elle, pas comme en ce moment où il rentre tard le soir et l'aperçoit à peine dans leur appartement.

Quand la froid du drap effleure son dos, Erza se sent fébrile. Les baisers qu'ils échangent sont doux et longs, comme habituellement. Ses caresses sont délicates, son souffle balaie sa peau. Elle passe ses doigts dans les mèches brunes qu'elle agrippe à peine. Sa conscience s'évade encore une fois, sans qu'elle le veuille – elle se demande quelles sensations procurent Gerald, s'il a la même manière d'agir sur le corps d'une femme, s'il est méticuleux, s'il est brutal, si ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes, si ses mains sont rugueuses, si sa langue peut lui faire voir les étoiles, si ses mouvements de bassin sont loin d'être timides et incertains –.

Son regard ambré croise celui plus sombre de son amant. La réalité la rattrape et elle sent la honte l'envahir quand la chaleur de leurs ébats s'éteint peu à peu. Ce sentiment ne la quitte pas, la ronge peut-être même beaucoup. Elle ne dort pas, le corps masculin pressé dans son dos ne lui apporte plus cette chaleur d'autrefois. Tout sonne faux, si faux mais elle s'accroche parce qu'elle _sait_ , elle est convaincue qu'elle est simplement perturbée par la demande de son ami.

Elle aime Simon – pas vrai ? –.

« Tu vas me manquer.

\- Toi aussi, répond-elle avec un doux sourire. Fais attention. »

Elle a pensé sincèrement chaque mot. Pourtant, quand elle arrive chez Gerald et qu'il l'accueille avec ce sourire parfait et cette fossette qu'elle aime tant dans le creux de sa joue gauche, tout semble être à sa place.

Comme si ça a toujours été lui.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle a pensé juste avant qu'ils se perdent au milieu de nul part.


	3. III

**Vona-Elisha :** Moh, moi te narguer ? Jamais voyons ! Et je suis d'accord, Simon ne fait pas le poids face à Gerald. Personne ne peut faire le poids face à lui. Et merci de toujours aimer mon style, ça me touche beaucoup !

 **Lilo :** Il va falloir patienter un peu avant d'avoir quelque de « concret », et encore rien ne dit que je le ferai fufufu…

 **Cheschire-Kaat :** Oui, vive le Jerza ! Je compte bien toujours autant écrire sur eux.

 **Guest 1 :** Il fallait bien que je lui procure un peu de douceur, à ce pauvre Simon…

 **Xxx :** Merci d'aimer ma manière d'écrire et j'espère que tu continueras de l'apprécier au fur et à mesure des chapitres.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

L'autoroute est assez tranquille. Aucun bouchon n'est à l'horizon et l'application sur son téléphone ne lui a pas indiqué des complications. Gerald a une conduite assez fluide. Ses mouvements ne sont pas brusques, presque délicats. Actuellement il tient d'une main ferme son volant pendant que le coude de son bras gauche repose sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Sa main, légèrement formée en un poing, maintient sa tête.

La radio délivre une musique mais le volume est faible, créant simplement un petit bruit de fond. Elle regarde l'heure – ils sont censés avoir une matinée de trajet et ils sont loin de la moitié –. Un soupir et elle humidifie ses lèvres. Peut-être que c'est le moment de parler sérieusement des prochains jours ?

Donc – après avoir tiré trois fois sur son petit pull noir en laine – elle se lance.

« Alors, le plan ressemble à quoi ?, demande-t-elle en osant un regard dans sa direction. Qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté ? »

Elle le voit esquisser un sourire en coin et quitter quelques secondes la route des yeux pour l'observer. La situation lui échappe toujours autant. C'est comme être plongée dans un rêve.

« Qu'on est ensemble depuis deux ans. Je t'ai fait ma proposition le mois dernier et-

\- Tu as déjà dit les détails sur ça ?, le coupe-t-elle.

\- Des détails ?, répète-t-il après avoir changé de file.

\- Le lieu, la manière… tu sais, ces petites choses.

\- Non. Je pensais le faire à table pendant un repas. Ma cousine est assez friande de ça. »

Erza hoche plusieurs fois la tête doucement et ses doigts pianotent sur ses cuisses.

« Quoi d'autre ?

\- Rien de spécial. Je suis restée assez vague.

\- Assez vague sur ça mais pour donner ma description complète, ça non…

\- Tu râles encore là-dessus ?

\- Oui. Et pour longtemps. »

C'est avec un grognement qu'il quitte l'autoroute. Surprise par cette action, elle hausse un sourcil. Le GPS indique un tout autre chemin alors qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ? C'est après dix minutes sur du bitume à moitié entretenu qu'elle commence à douter de cet étrange choix – où, d'ailleurs, le réseau a décidé de faire sa propre vie –. Gerald n'a pas l'air d'être dérangé par les petites secousses du véhicule, ni même par le fait que l'appareil électronique lui conseille vivement de faire demi-tour.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?, lance la rouquine en rangeant son téléphone dans le sac.

\- Mais à rien. Je conduis. Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment par ici que tu dois passer.

\- L'autoroute m'endormait. Je me suis dit que la compagne serait plus vivifiant.

\- Ou je pouvais prendre le volant, petit malin.

\- Relax. On ne va pas se perdre, il suffit de continuer tout droit non ? »

Bien sûr qu'elle a décidé de se fier à cette logique bizarre.

Et, là, elle le regrette.

La voiture est garée sur le rebord d'une petite route. Comme paysage, une énorme étendue d'herbe verte et haute, avec des fleurs et des arbres aux alentours. Le soleil est caché de temps à autre par des nuages gris, presque noirs parfois – la pluie ne va pas tarder –. Erza tient son portable dans la main et le lève, pour chercher un minimum de connexion. À l'intérieur de l'automobile, la boîte à gants est ouverte car, plus tôt, il en a sorti une carte.

Ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures et elle a déjà envie de le tuer.

Quand les premières gouttes tombent, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'enfermer à nouveau dans le véhicule avec lui. La colère la titille alors elle mord sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir une flopée de jurons à son égard. Elle passe ses mains sur son visage en gémissant de frustration – et elle presque oublié tous les soucis qui l'attendront si Simon rentre avant la date prévue, l'angoisse de rencontrer sa famille, les remords d'être si perdue dans ses sentiments, tout ce qui fait qu'elle veut s'arracher les cheveux de la tête –.

« Hum… »

Le voix suave du jeune homme lui intime de poser les yeux sur sa personne. Les gouttes d'eau tapent contre les vitres et le toit.

« … je crois qu'on a un fait un sacré détour, finit-il par dire en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Mince. »

Doit-elle mentionner son envie de le frapper jusqu'à la mort ? Non ?

« Reviens en arrière et je reprends cette carte avant d'éviter de te la faire manger. »

Elle l'entend rire. Il rit, vraiment, comme s'il est en train d'évacuer toutes les mauvaises émotions. Alors son énervement disparaît au lieu de s'accentuer et elle le regarde fixement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Finalement son ami se frotte les yeux, avec un sourire et quelques ricanements. Il fait sauter le premier bouton de sa chemise – et elle ignore la sensation de chaleur qui s'installe dans le creux de son ventre ou même toutes les idées peu catholiques qui débarquent brusquement –.

« Tu vas bien ?, souffle la rousse.

\- Ouais, bien sûr que ça va.

\- Tu es sûr ? »

Du coin de l'œil Erza peut voir ses doigts se serrer autour du volant. La tension s'évade peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse aller contre le siège qu'elle admet énormément confortable. Quand il tourne la tête vers elle, l'envie de caresser sa mâchoire carrée la démange, autant que de tracer les contours de son tatouage unique.

« À vrai dire, je savais que je me trompais mais… je voulais te donner une dernière chance de refuser ma proposition.

\- En me procurant l'envie de te trucider ?

\- Ça, c'était un supplément. »

Un maigre sourire tiraille le coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu n'en as pas parlé à Simon, pas vrai ?

\- Comment tu-

\- Il ne m'a pas envoyé de messages assassins, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Oh… d'accord.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'attires ses foudres.

\- Et je n'ai pas envie que ta famille te pourrisse l'existence. Tu m'as dit trois semaines et peut-être moins, ce n'est pas énorme. Je peux mettre en avant mes années de théâtre au moins.

\- J'espère que tu seras plus habile que pendant ces années…, marmonne Gerald.

\- _Pardon_?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… que ce n'est pas pareil. C'est même carrément autre chose. Tu vas te faire passer pour ma fiancée et… faire tout ce que tu ferais, si c'était vraiment le cas. »

D'abord, son esprit est vierge. Elle n'a aucune idée face à ce qu'il essaie de lui faire comprendre. Comment ça « faire tout ce qu'elle ferait, si c'était vraiment le cas » ? Mis à part lui tenir la main, lui toucher le dos et peut-être la cuisse en dernier recours… lui embrasser la joue ? Ce n'est rien ça. C'est banal. Elle peut le faire. Oui. Alors quoi d'autre ?

Gerald a sans doute remarqué son incompréhension. C'est pourquoi il ajoute, d'une voix un peu plus basse – et rauque ? – quelques mots pour lui faciliter la tâche.

« Me faire ce que tu ferais avec Simon. »

À vrai dire, elle se dit que ça aurait dû avoir l'effet d'une douche froide mais, _Dieu_ , pourquoi tout son corps s'est-il embrasé d'un coup ? La vague de chaleur la fracasse et elle se sent rougir à une vitesse fulgurante. L'imaginer dans un lit, à moitié nu ou même _complètement nu_ , ne l'aide pas, ni même en songeant à la manière dont sa main peut glisser sur ses ab-

« En public bien sûr, hein. »

Là, c'est la douche froide. Ses pensées se désintègrent pendant qu'une pointe de déception s'installe progressivement.

Pas de Gerald nu alors ?

« Oui, évidemment, approuve-t-elle en se raclant la gorge. Ce n'est pas comme si j'envisageais autre chose.

\- Tu es toujours aussi partante ? C'est ta dernière chance. »

Elle n'a pas envie de cacher ses peurs face aux futures conséquences de ses actes, ni même face aux prochaines heures. Les exposer sont simples, il est à l'écoute et la rassure comme il le peut, sans rien lui cacher – et c'est suffisant pour qu'elle accepte –.

La main qu'il lui tend pour accepter une bonne fois pour toute cet accord étonnant est rugueuse et chaude. Pourtant la pression qu'il exerce dessus quand ils franchissent le seuil de la porte est d'une douceur incomparable.


	4. IV

Merci pour vos dernières reviews. :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rating :** T

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

Gerald n'a jamais été très bavard lorsque le sujet touche sa famille. En général, il fait tout pour éviter qu'une discussion mène à ça et il y arrive très habilement, la plupart du temps. Donc, malgré qu'elle puisse être très proche de lui depuis de nombreuses années, les seules occasions où il a glissé quelques mots dessus se compte sur les doigts de la main ; l'alcool a souvent aidé, bien que rarement. Alors, en mettant les pieds directement dans la maison de ses parents, l'angoisse et le stress sont montés d'un cran, malgré la pression rassurante qu'il a exercé sur sa main en poussant la porte d'entrée.

Il a laissé les valises dans le coffre de la voiture pour le moment, préférant d'abord faire les présentations. Ce qui est logique, en soit, même si Erza a secrètement souhaité avoir quelques minutes pour elle, afin de faire le point sur les quelques informations qu'elle possède. Le petit topo qu'il lui a fait sur les derniers kilomètres du trajet lui semble déjà profondément enterré dans un coin de son esprit, ce qui n'est pas pour aider.

Les poils de ses bras se dressent soudainement quand elle sent ses lèvres effleurer son oreille.

« Ça va aller, détends-toi. »

La rouquine croise le regard émeraude et hoche lentement la tête ; dans tous les cas, c'est impossible de faire machine arrière alors, autant se lancer. Elle peut y arriver. Sa paume est sans aucun doute moite tandis qu'ils s'avancent dans le petit couloir de l'entrée, laissant derrière eux leurs chaussures. L'odeur des épices vient chatouiller ses narines et, malgré que son ventre soit affreusement tordu, elle peut sentir son envie de découvrir les futures saveurs qu'ils auront au repas, ce midi.

C'est de façon machinale qu'elle tire sur le bas de son pull, puis stoppe rapidement son geste quand ils passent par l'embrasure de la cuisine. Le sourire de Gerald est authentique quand il pose ses yeux sur le dos de la femme, près du plan de travail, en train de couper des légumes avec une habilité incroyable.

« Maman ? »

Le bruit des incisions se stoppent et, vivement, la concernée se retourne. Une boucle blonde brille sous l'éclairage du lustre, éclairant un visage aux rides naissantes mais rempli de tendresse. Anna Heartfilia, la belle-mère de son ami, est connue pour sa gentillesse et sa bonté, ainsi que sa modestie ; si elle se souvient bien, elle tient un chaîne de restaurant à succès, allant du luxe à l'esprit convivial. Elle a toujours aimé rassembler les personnes autour d'une table, malgré la difficulté de ses dernières années.

Un faible rictus titille le coin de ses lèvres ; finalement, elle ne se débrouille pas trop mal pour retenir autant d'informations.

« Vous êtes arrivés en avance ! »

La femme s'essuie les mains sur son tablier qu'elle retire prestement, désirant sans aucun doute étreindre au plus vite son fils. Mais, au moment où elle s'approche, son regard glisse sur elle. Erza se tend immédiatement, sa prise sur la main de Gerald devenant peu à peu un broyage de phalanges.

« Et bien, tu n'avais pas menti, elle est magnifique. »

Le feu lui monte immédiatement aux joues et elle lance un coup d'oeil sur la moue amusée de son fiancé de trois semaines. Oui, elle sait qu'il a décidé de la décrire afin d'échapper à la menace d'un mariage arrangé, mais elle ne connait aucun détail sur les mots exacts qu'il a prononcé. Donc, maintenant, la voilà gênée et incapable de bredouiller des remerciements pour ce compliment.

« Gerald ! »

Une voix enjouée la fait se retourner en même temps que la jeune homme. Et, soudainement, il se retrouve avec une demoiselle entre ses bras, aussi blonde que la femme derrière eux en train de rire ; les retrouvailles semblent se passer correctement, malgré les craintes d'Erza. Ce qui est bien, évidemment, même si elle sait que le pire est à venir. Après tout, le propriétaire de la maison ne semble pas être dans les parages.

« Hey Lucy, ça fait si longtemps, souffle Gerald en se reculant d'un pas afin de la regarder. Waow, les vacances sur Tenrô te réussissent. Tu n'as jamais eu autant de couleurs.

\- Il faut dire que c'était un séjour vraiment agréable, sourit-elle. Les paysages sont à couper le souffle. »

Une pointe d'envie la picote ; depuis que son ami Natsu est revenu de cette destination, il y a quelques jours, il ne fait que parler de cet endroit d'une façon incroyable et, elle ne cache pas qu'elle espère s'y rendre dès qu'elle le peut. Mais pouvoir espérer du repos là-bas semble être impossible, vu que Simon est toujours en déplacement.

« Tu vas me raconter tout ça à table.

\- Quoi ? Oh, non, hors de question. Tu as des choses bien plus intéressantes à dire, ajoute Lucy en finissant par la regarder. Tu dois être Erza. »

La rouquine esquisse un faible sourire ; elle est embarrassée par cette attention braquée sur elle et n'ose pas encore parler, parce qu'elle sait que dès qu'elle dira un mot, elle s'enfoncera dans ce dangereux mensonge. Comme pour la rassurer, Gerald appuie sa paume sur le bas de son dos et presse un baiser sur son épaule. Peut-être qu'il est un magicien, dans le fond, parce que coeur vient de sauter un battement.

« O-oui. Et je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, déclare-t-elle en regardant tour à tour la mère et la fille.

\- Nous aussi. Dire que ça fait deux ans que tu nous caches cette relation. Franchement, Gerald, alors que tu nous parles d'elle depuis le lycée et-

\- Maman, la coupe-t-il avec un rire nerveux, on ne va pas l'embarrasser plus qu'elle, hein. On va chercher nos affaires et les déposer dans la chambre.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?, demande Lucy en les suivant jusqu'à l'entrée.

\- Non, ça ira, sourit le garçon en mettant sa deuxième chaussure. Je te laisse le plaisir de mettre la table.

\- Pour ne pas changer… »

Elle le voit retenir un rire, vu la façon dont il mord sa lèvre et que la fossette dans sa joue gauche se creuse. Gerald parait vraiment heureux d'être ici et c'est touchant ; cet éclat taquin dans ses prunelles est de retour, après une absence bien trop longue.

« Tu sais, tu peux te détendre. Elles ne vont pas te manger, déclare-t-il en ouvrant le coffre de la voiture. Elles étaient vraiment impatientes de te rencontrer.

\- Depuis le temps que je te connais, je me demande pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu ta famille.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours aussi rose. Tu n'avais pas besoin de connaître ça. »

Le talon de sa bottine tapote le sol de dalles. Elle observe distraitement le jardin à l'herbe parfaitement tondue, les arbustes taillés, les parterres de fleurs tous plus magnifiques que le précédent. Cette propriété est grande, luxueuse, et ça l'intimide.

Son père n'est pas n'importe qui. Il s'est forgé une carrière incroyable, sans doute par des sacrifices qu'elle n'ose pas imaginer. Acnologia n'est pas un homme qu'on peut importuner quand on le souhaite et est très souvent à l'autre bout du pays. Cette instabilité n'a pas aidé Gerald dans sa croissance, davantage lorsque sa mère est décédée.

Elle a été une spectatrice, même si elle a toujours désiré être à ses côtés pour le supporter ; le fait qu'il ait imposé cette barrière durant des années ne l'a pas aidée. C'est peut-être pour ça, aux final, qu'ils se soient éloignés et qu'elle se retrouve maintenant avec SImon. À croire qu'elle cherche une excuse face à ses choix vis-à-vis de ses relations.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller pour toi, Erza ? »

Son hochement de tête ne semble pas le convaincre et il referme le coffre, une fois les sacs et la valise sortie. Il les pose par terre puis se met face à elle, la coinçant entre lui et la voiture. La carrosserie est froide, elle peut le sentir malgré son haut. Plus grand qu'elle d'au moins une tête, c'est assez intimidant de se retrouver ainsi. Non, pas intimidant ; excitant.

Erza a hâte de se lancer dans cette aventure, parce que c'est nouveau, c'est trépidant, ça bouleverse ses habitudes et son quotidien d'une façon très mauvaise, c'est sûr oui, Simon ne mérite certainement pas. Personne ne mérite ça. Sauf qu'elle veut être égoïste et tout sauf sage ; elle veut vivre pleinement.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je vais m'adapter, il me faut juste un peu de temps. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que j'enfile le costume d'une fausse fiancée. »

Il la fixe intensément, ses mains se posant sur ses hanches ; une nouvelle fois encore, son coeur s'emballe et une décharge la traverse. L'interdit a un goût particulier, un goût dont elle a peur parce qu'elle prend plaisir à savourer chaque seconde. Trois semaines. Juste, trois semaines. Et tout redeviendra normal.

« Mon père rentre de voyage ce soir. On le verra uniquement demain. Pour l'instant, ce sera juste ma mère et Lucy. »

Son geste est délicat quand il replace une mèche derrière son oreille. Son parfum lui fait tourner la tête et la rouquine se perd dans la chaleur qui se dégage de lui. Elle lève ses paumes pour les poser contre son torse, avec une certaine hésitation malgré tout. Il faut bien qu'elle s'habitue à le toucher, pas vrai ?

« Tu seras parfaite. Sois juste toi-même. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Gerald tient en coupe son visage pour ancrer son regard dans le sien. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps ils sont restés ainsi mais, lorsqu'ils rentrent à nouveau dans la maison, un frisson la secoue. Elle n'a pas remarqué à quel point l'extérieur s'est rafraîchit et son corps accepte volontiers le confort de la maison.

Le repas se déroule sans problème ; parler avec Anna est agréable, sa voix était incroyablement apaisante. Celle de Lucy, par contre, la fait tiquer. Pas dans le mauvais sens, bien sûr, mais plutôt parce qu'elle est sûre de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part. Elle préfère ne pas trop se focaliser là-dessus, se concentrant plutôt sur les questions que glissent mère et fille avec une certaine habileté.

Contrairement à avant, la rouquine n'hésite pas sur ses mots. Le pouce du jeune homme caresse de temps en temps le dos de sa main tandis qu'il échange avec la femme de son père. Il est décontracté et maître de la situation, tant que son aisance la trouble. Oui, Gerald sait jouer la comédie quand il désire quelque chose mais là, elle a l'impression que c'est différent et c'est franchement déstabilisant.

Le rire cristallin de Lucy l'arrache à ses réflexions, la faisant se redresser. L'ambiance est légère, c'est agréable, même alors qu'ils débarrassent la table. Anna les congédie très vite, faisant mine de se fâcher ; elle les envoie alors ranger leurs affaires dans la chambre pendant qu'elle et Lucy préparent le dessert.

Et, soudainement, ça lui revient.

« Dis-moi…, commence-t-elle doucement.

\- Hum ?

\- Lucy fréquente quelqu'un, ces temps-ci ?

\- Il ne me semble pas, répond Gerald après un certain temps. Pourquoi ? »

Elle pince un peu les lèvres, hésitante ; cette voix ressemble à celle d'une fille que Natsu a souvent eu au téléphone. Peut-être qu'elle se trompe, c'est possible. Et elle l'espère, parce que les deux semblent très proches ; il suffit juste que Lucy raconte sa journée et Natsu, délicat comme il est, va mettre les pieds dans les plats en disant la connaître. Donc, ensuite, tout déballer.

« Pour rien, dit-elle en pliant distraitement un t-shirt. Je me posais juste la question. »

Pour son plus grand soulagement, Gerald ne cherche pas à approfondir le sujet. À la place, il commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle stoppe tout mouvement, préférant le regarder avec un sourcil haussé.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Il défait les dernières attaches avec un sourire. Son vêtement glisse de ses épaules pour finir par terre. Ses rêves ne sont rien comparés à la situation actuelle. Elle sait qu'il est un sportif. Il court beaucoup, est inscrit à une salle et est toujours le premier partant pour une activité physique. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de dévorer du regard la vision devant elle ; ses muscles sont parfaitement dessinés, bougeant agréablement sous sa peau à chaque mouvement.

« Je vais me doucher. La route a été longue et j'ai largement le temps. »

Si le diable existe, il a sans doute décidé de squatter l'homme en face d'elle. Il lui sourit grandement, presque d'une façon arrogante, se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle de bain.

« Je la laisse ouverte, si tu veux me rejoindre. »

Elle ne lance pas assez rapidement la bouteille de shampoing dans sa direction, et le rougissement qui lui brûle les joues trahit sa gêne.

Peut-être qu'au final, ce n'est pas sa famille qu'elle doit redouter, mais juste lui.


End file.
